The invention relates to a mechanical splice for the self-stripping crimping of two covered optical fibers.
Systems exist for mechanically crimping single fibers or several fibers originating from cables or tapes which are to be joined. These systems consist of immobilizing the stripped ends of the optical fiber or optics in an assembly body, the clamping of which will hold the ends to each other. DE 39 25 826 describes a mechanical splice composed of two semicylinders constructed in symmetrical manner relative to their median transverse plane and clamped against each other by a crimping cylinder.
The invention proposes a simple and low-cost mechanical crimper, suited to the self-stripping crimping of optical fibers.
A principal subject of the present invention thus relates to a mechanical crimper intended for the self-stripping crimping of two covered optical fibers placed end to end, composed of two semicylindrical blocks constructed symmetrically relative to their median transverse plane and each having a flat longitudinal diametral face as well a deformable cylindrical crimping tube which clamps the semicylindrical blocks against each another, diametral face against diametral face, one of the semicylindrical blocks being provided on at least one part of the length of its flat diametral face, with a longitudinal V-shaped groove intended to receive the two covered fibers to be crimped, and the semicylindrical blocks carrying raised or recessed elements placed symmetrically on both sides of their longitudinal axis, elements which are intended to maintain a small gap between the semicylindrical blocks relative to each other, in the zones where these elements are located. According to the invention, one of the semicylindrical blocks has on each side of the median plane an end zone for the introduction of the covered fiber having an opening which widens to the outside which extends into the intermediate zone provided with said V-shaped groove for receiving the covered fiber, and a central zone bearing a U-shaped groove which extends the V-shaped groove, said U-shaped groove having edges separated one from the other by a distance less than the external diameter of the covered fibers, to allow the splitting of the covering at the end of the fibers.
According to another characteristic, the other semicylindrical block forming a clamping and splitting cover has an inclined face in the same end zone, a V-shaped groove in the same intermediate zone and a raised element forming a longitudinal thicker section in the same central zone.